Alles andere als ein guter Anfang
by dragonangel150216
Summary: Es geht um Liebe, Verlust und andere sachen. ich hoffe sehr das es euch gefällt.
1. chapter 1

Hallo ich hoffe das euch meiner aller erste ff gefählt. Bitte schreib mir wenn euch der Anfang meiner geschichte gefällt ja danke

Pairing : Harry PotterSeverus Snape

 ** _Vorgeschichte_** :

In ein dunklen Kaminzimmer stand ein nicht so neuer sessel. Und in den sessel saß eine Dunkle Gestalt mit seine schlange. Die Gestalt war kein geriniger als Lord Voldemord Persönlich. Er streichelte behutsam den kopf von Nagini, die zufinden zischte. Der Lord hieß aber in wirklichkeit Tom Malkos Slytherin Griffindor. Tom dachte über das unglück nach was ihm zugestossen war. Nähmlich über den verlust seinen geliebten sohnes Harry Shane, der genau vor drei Jahren entführt worden war.

 ** _Flashback_** :

Tom saß gemütlich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und lass seinen sohn einge Geschichte und dem Zaubermärchen buch vor. Alles war so friedlich. Harry versuchte die ganze zeit die seiten von selbst um zu blättern. Bis ein fürchtbarer lärm durch das ganze Haus schallte. Tom wollte gerade nachsehen, wer oder was diesen lärm macht, als die tür zu Wohnzimmer krachend auf schwang. Tom schrie ihn an und sagte:"Was willst du hier du hast hier nichts zu suchen!" Und sog seinen Zauberstab und stand mit Harry auf. Der der vor im stand kannte er nur zu gut. Den es war sein Alter Professor aus Hogwarde. Er sagte mit einer sehr bedrohliche stimme zu ihm:"Tom ich bin nicht wegen dir hier, ich will nur das kind. Und wenn du es mir nicht freilwillig gibst muss ich es mir gewallt holen und du willst doch bestimmt nicht das ich ihn dann auch schmerzen zu fügen muss oder etwa doch." Tom wusste nich was er machen sollte. Er wollte nicht sein kind verlieren schon gar nicht das es schmerzen hat. Und fragte:"Warum willst du mein kind es hat dir nie etwas gehtan und warum tust du so etwas?" "Warum du fragst mich warum ich das mache hahaha wie witzig das geht dich nähmlich nichts an, Petrificus Totalus." Und Tom konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und muss zu sehen wie sein alter Professor im sein Kind aus dem Arm nahm und mit ihm weg Apparierte. Da anscheinend die schutz schilder um sein Haus runter gefahren ist. Als er sich wieder bewegen konnte fiel er auf die knie und weinte um sein leben da er wusste auch wenn er ihn suchen würde würde er ihn nicht finden da für war sein Professor zu gerissen. Und wenn er ihn Anzeigen würde würde er ungeschoren da von kommen das wusste er. Nach ca. 1 Stunde, die sich für ihn wie eine ewigkeit angefühlt hat kam Sirius sein Mann endlich nach hause diregt ins Wohnzimmer. Als Tom ihn sah sprang er auf und rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn und weinte weiter. Sirius wusste nicht was passiert ist das sein Geliebter Mann so bitterlich weinte und deshalb fragte er:"Schatz was ist los warum weinst du denn so?" Da berichtete tom was passiert war. Und sirius konnte es nicht glauben was passiert war aber wenn er sein mann an sah wusste er das alles wahr war. Und auch sirius wusste das sie nichts gegen ihren Alten Professor machen konnte. Aber was die beiden bis dahin noch nich wissen ist das er in was einen jahr nach Askaban gebracht wird wegen einen Mord den er nicht beganngen hat. Nächmlich den Mord an die Potters.

 ** _Flashback Ende_**

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben das er sein Sohn nie wieder sehen würde. Plötzlich machte jemand die Tür auf, worauf hin er sie umdrehte um zu sehen wer da war. Es Waren seine Eltern Salasar Slytherin und Godric Griffindor. "Mein Sohn, denkst du schon wieder an den Schrecklichen tag an dem Harry verschwand?",fragte ihn Ric. " Über was soll ich den noch nachdenken, etwa an mein Mann Sirius, denn mein Mann sitzt in Askaban und ich kann ihm nicht helfen oder an die Potters meine beste freunde die ihr Sohn auch nie mehr wieder sehen, weils sie tot sind oder an die lügen das ich sie Umgebracht haben soll und versucht haben soll unbedingt ihr Kind zu töten. Oder an all die Lügen und gerüchten von mir das ich zu einen Monster geworden bin und alles tun werde um die Muggel und Harry Potter unzubringen. Also an was soll ich bitte denken Dad.", sagte Tom mit ein wütenden aber auch verschweifelten Ton. Tom merkte nicht einmal das ihm tränen von der Wange liefen. Darauf hin ging Sal zu seinen Sohn und sagte mit ein berühigten ton zu ihm: "Du sollst daran denken wie du es schaft das die Muggel uns Akzeptieren und uns nicht mehr fürchten und wie du später Harry Potter überzeugen kannst das du seine Eltern nicht ungebracht hast und du musst den finden der Dich manipuliert das du überhaupt, ohne das zu merken, die Befehle gibst. Und wie du nicht doch zu dem wirst für den dich alle schon halten. Tom du musst einfach anders denken über die dinge." "Aber wie, ich habe schon langsam das gefühl das ich genau so werde wie alle es schon sagen. Ein dunkler Lord Voldemord. Obwohl ich eigentlich nicht so dunkel bin wie die anderen es von mir denken. Okay ich habe schon meine methoden mir Männer zu suchen die auch wirklich Layal zu mir sind auch wenn die methoden wirklich schrecklich sind. Die Männer die das überstehen sind loyal. Papa was soll ich tun ab heute nacht werdet ihr mal wieder für ein paar jahre in tiefen schlaf fallen. Was bitte schon soll ich in der zeit tun wenn ihr nicht bei mir seit.",fragte Tom. Ric ging auf hin zu und kniete sich vor sein Sohn hin und sagte mit einer ruhigen stimme: " Tom du wirst es schon schaffen auch ohne uns, aber eines darft du auf gar keinen fall darft du vergessen das du geliebt wirst. Okay. Du wirst geliebt, von mir deinen dad, deinen Mann und was noch viel wichtiger ist von deinem Sohn Harry auch wenn er zu seit nicht bei uns sein kann, wird er dich immer lieben. Und ich sage dir er wird immer bei dir sein." Als er den letzten satz sagte tippte Ric Tom auf die brust, da wo sein Herz ist und sagte:" In deinem Herzen tom. Ein Ort aus dem niemanden dir deinen sohn weg nehmen kann. Vergiss das bloß nicht mein kleiner Spatz." Und da wussten sie das es sehr schwer für Tom werden wird. Und ohne noch was zu sagen verliesen sie ihren sohn um für ein paar jahre zu schlafen. Auch Tom wusste das es ohne seine Eltern schwer wird nicht in Wahsinn aus zu brechen, aber er wusste auch das seine Eltern recht hatten.


	2. kapitel 2

Es war ein sehr heißer sommertag und die Vögel zwitschern ein friedvolles Lied. Dass man glauben könnte, das es immer friedlich auf der Welt wäre, aber leider ist das nicht so. Das musste Harry nämlich am eigenen Leib erfahren, denn heute muss er mal wieder in den Garten und Unkraut zupfen. Er hasste die Arbeit die er dauernt machen musste, aber was soll er schon machen um. Er kann sich nicht gegen seine verwandeten währen und schon garnicht gegen Onkel Venon. Harry war nur froh darüber das in sein Onkel nicht mehr so oft wie er wollte ihn zu verprügeln. Denn sein Onkel hatte nähmlich eine beförderung bekommen und hat deswegen kaum noch zeit um ihn richtig zu misshandeln, weil er jetzt länger arbeiten muss. Aber es waren ja noch seine Tante Petunia und sein viel zu fetter Cousin Dudly da. Die ihn fertig machen und das in sich jeder sich bitenden gelegen heit. Seine Tante gibt ihn mehr arbeiten am Haus und im Garten auf, die nicht einmal eine horde von arbeitern am einen tag erledigt bekommen könnten und sein Cousin macht was er schon die ganze Zeit macht. Ihn mit seiner Gang das leben schwer machen. Zum glück fährt er morgen mit den Zug wieder nachach Hogwarts. Aber so richtig freuen kann er sich nicht, denn auch in seiner Schule gibt es Leute die ihn leiden sehen wollen. Und das sind nicht nur Draco Malfoy und Professor Snape, nein es gibt auch andere die es wollen, es aber nicht so offensichtlich machen wie die beiden. Aber nur um eins klar zu stellen. Er freute sich darauf wieder mit den beiden zu streiten. Harry wusste nicht warum, aber am liebsten sind im die streitereien mit Professor Snape. Auch wenn andere sagen das er kein Herz hat so wusste es Harry besser, das sagt ihm sein Gefühl, auch wenn er das gefühl das er bei Snape hat nicht mit einen grund benennen kann. Es einfach so. ,HARRY! BEWEG DEIN HINTERN HIER HER. SOFORT!", schrie Tante Petunia in den Garten. Also rannte ich so schnell wie konnte zu ihr. Nicht einmal kan man seine gedanken nach hängen ohne das jemand sie unterbrach. Als ich bei ihr angekommen bin sah ich sie nur an und sagte mit fester stimme zu ihr,Tante Petunia, was ist los?" Ich sah sie einfach nur an. ,Junge, du wirst jetzt all deine sachen packen. Denn es gibt eine plan änderung. Ich werde dich schon heute da hin Fahren, denn morgen haben wir keine zeit da zu. Und du musst den morgen alleine zum Zug gehen. Ich fahre dich nur zum Tropfenden Kessel. Hast du mich verstanden." Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben was sie sagte aber ich antwartete mit,Ja tante Petunia ich habe verstannden." Und rauschte in mein Zimmer. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Aber ich war mit der situation sehr zu frieden, auch wenn ich nicht wusste wo ich die nach verbringen werden würde. Ich packte all meine sachen ein. Das waren umgenau zu sein meine schulsachen, meine Hausaufgaben, die zum glück machen konnte, paar meiner Klamotten zum ananziehen, mein Spiegel den ich von Sirius bekommen habe, mein Zauberstab und noch paar andere wertvolle sachen und zu guter letzt schnapte ich mir Hedwigs Käfig. Mit al meine sachen rannte ich dann runter wo anscheinend schon Tante Petunia wartet. ,Ich habe alles. Fahrn wir jetzt los?", sagte und fragte sie. Sie antwortete mit. ,Ja wir fahren jetzt." Und ging zum Auto. Ich ging ihr nach und packte all meine sachen in den Kofferraum. Setzte mich dann auf der Rückbank hin und schnallte mich an. Die ganze fahrt über sprachen wir kein eieinziges wort mit einander. Als wir dann am Tropfenden Kessel ankammen holte ich meine sachen aus den kofferraum. ,Auf wiedersehen mein junge. Auch wenn ich nie nett zu dir war musst du mir glauben das ich dich vermissen werde und ich sage dir das was man bisher man über dein Leben gesagt wurde nicht war ist. Bitte glaub mir auch wenn das klingt als wenn ich gerade lüge, du wirst dein wahrewahre familie finden und glück in deinen leben finden. Ich gebe dir nur ein kleinen tipp. Mach den trank test der wahren Herkunft und du wirst es verstehen. Ich weis schon jetzt das du es nicht glauben wirst, aber du wirst es eines Tages meine Worte verstehen," sagte Tante Petunia. Ich sah sie an als würde sie rumspinnen, aber irgendetwas sagte mir das sie die wahrheit sagte. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich glaube ihr. Bevor ich was zu ihr sagen konnte ging sie wieder zu Auto. Und ich konnte nur noch hinterher rufen,Ich Habe dich Lieb Tante Petunia und ich glaube dir." Anscheinend hat sie mich gehört denn plötzlich rannte sie auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Ich konnte hören wie sie weine und sagte das sie mich auch lieb hat und dann ohne das ich es bemerkt hatte rannen mir trännen von der Wange und sah nur noch wie sie ins Auto stiegt. Mir zu winkte mit ein Trauriges Lächeln und wegfuhr. Also ging ich in den tropfenden Kessel und fragte tom ob er mir ein Zimmer für die nacht geben kann und fragte auch noch wie viel das woll kostenwürde. Tom sagte nur das es für mich heute umsonst ist. Ich wollte schon nach fragen warum, aber da waren wir auch schon vor der zimmertür und er überreichte mir ein schlussel. "Und Harry ich fahre dich morgen zum Bahnhof. Wenn das für dich in ordnung ist okay." Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte also sagte ich einfach:"Danke tom ds ist sehr Lieb von dir. Und ich nehme gerne dein angebot an. Danke." Und ging ins zimmer. Als ich meine Jacke ausziehen wollte fiel mir auf das etwas in meiner jacken tasche war. Ich hollte es aus meine tasche und ich erkannte das es ein Päckchen war. Am päcken war ein Brief befestigt. Ich öfftete den Brief und erkannte sofort die handschrieft von meiner Tante Petunia. Warum sollte mir meine tante ein kleines Päckchen mit ein Brief heimlich in die jacke schmugeln, fragte ich mich in gedanken als ich anfing den langen Brief, so wie der aussah, zu lesen.

Brief anfang

{Mein Lieber Harry,

wenn du das hier liest wirst du hoffentlich schon in einen warmen Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel sein. Ich weis jetzt schon das du dich wundern wirst, warum augerechnet ich dir ein Brief schreibe und dir heimlich ohne das du es gemerkt hast dir den Brief und ein kleines Päckchen in deine Jacke stecken konnte. Ich gebe dir ein tipp. Es war als ich dich umarmt habe. Ja die umarmung war ein teil meines plans um dir die sachen zu geben. Ich weis das ich dich nie nett oder liebevoll behandelt habe, aber ich hoffe du vergibst mir und so wie ich dich kenne wurdest du mir sofort wiedersprechen und sagen das du es schon längst getan hast, aber das spielt jetzt eigentlich keine rolle. Im Päckchen findest du drei magische gegenstände. Das erste ist ein Armulett oder auch genannt ein

Medaillon, ein buch was Lily und James extra für dich gekauft haben und ein ring den du bei dir hattes als sie dich gefunden hatten. Ich weiss nicht was es da mit aufsich hat, aber anscheinend ist er sehr wichtig. Ich habe damit du mehr von mir hast auch wenn ich sterben sollte. Meine seele mit mein Porträ verbunden, ja das klingt zwar merkwürdig aber ich hatte dafür hilfe von ein Zauberer gehabt der mir den wunsch obwohl ich ein Muggel bin erfühlt hat. Das Porträ ist auch im Medaillon drinne. Ich habe erfahren das man als Porträ erst nach drei jahren nach seit tot mit Menschen reden und sich bewegen kann. Zum glück hat der Zauberer ein weg gefunden die die zeit von drei jahre auf drei stunden verringert. Ich habe diesen wunsch gehabt, damit ich nach meinen tot für dich da sein kann, wo ich es ja wo du bei uns warst ja nicht war. Ich hoffe das du mir eines tages mein verhalten, das ich gegen über dir immer hatte, vergeben kannst. Ich liebe dich mein kleiner.

Deine Tante Petunia}

Brief Ende

Und als ich den brief immer weiter laß merkte ich nicht das mir Tränen die Wange runter liefen.


End file.
